Thoughts after hours
by Triaxx2
Summary: Something that didn't fit anywhere else. Adam and Kara's thoughts about each other, before falling asleep.
1. Adam's thoughts

Disclaimer:I don't own Justice League, just Adam.

---

He didn't even flinch, as her nails drew blood, puncturing skin, as she crossed the edge. He followed a moment later, sounding her name quietly through the room. In his arms she was tiny, smooth skinned, and hard as steel.

Laying entwinted with her, he felt alive, in a manner, which he rarely did, except possibly in battle, but even that was different. Life compared to death. This was life knowing, that at least one person in the world was as happy as he was.

It wasn't just sex for him, or for her he didn't think. A hand ran down her long, blonde locks. Blue eyes lay closed beneath flawless lids, which didn't even twitch as he kissed her forehead. His eyes followed her smooth, flowing lines running past the perfect breasts, down along her chiseled stomach and abs.

Down across the gentle swell of of her hips, along her strong legs, ending in feet, which seemed almost out of proportion to the rest of her. They appeared far more delicate than they actually were.

He watched soundlessly, as her breathing evened out, and she rolled away, falling to sleep. She always rolled away, since he never stayed in bed. Often it was an urgent call, but he was also prone to be an early riser. Tonight, he released a wave of energy through the house, disabling the incoming receiver, and sealing the doors and windows. It also put the cat, Mr. Freckles, to sleep. He rolled over, draping his arm and leg across her, nuzzling against her neck, as the blanket covered them both. He kissed the back of her neck, and fell from consciousness to sleep.


	2. Kara's thoughts

She saw him not flinch, as she broke the surface into ecstasy. She could feel the blood under her nails, as she lost control of her strength. She knew it must hurt, but he never complained. She'd apologized the first time, but he'd simply kissed her forehead, accepted the apology, and told her not to worry about it. She heard him follow a moment later, only heard for she was beyond feeling.

It was a strange feeling, laying there, relaxing as she came down from the heights. She could feel him, every inch of him, all hers. She could feel him kiss her forehead, she couldn't even twitch her eyebrows, then she could almost feel his gaze as he took her in. From beneath her lids, she did the same, watching him, watch her. He was not, exactly a chiseled warrior, as some of the league members could claim to be. He didn't have the kind of visible muscle Clark had, but he was strong. He didn't pretend to be smart, but he knew things, that only a few others could, and some that no one could. He didn't have what could be even remotely described, as six-pack abs, but he wasn't fat. She slid her eyes down along his legs, they showed the muscle tone much more than his arms or chest did.

She wondered exactly what it was he saw in her. There were other women around, some more beautiful than she was, she could tell that, yet, though he looked, he always returned his eyes to her. She knew that if he decided to any number of people would have said yes if he asked, yet... She watched him quietly for a bit. He seemed to be considering her, as she was him. That made her almost smile. Maybe she was what he saw in her.

Considering such things made her tired, far more than the sex did. She rolled over smiling. She always rolled away, incase he needed to go quickly, or just get up. He did that sometimes, rising before dawn. Sometimes it was just to have time to himself, but on occasion, she woke to the smell of breakfast. She felt him roll over this time, draping an arm and a leg across her form.

Yes, she decided, it wasn't just sex. Not with him. She wondered if it was just sex for him. She smiled, as he kissed the back of her neck. Probably not. And it didn't matter either way. She felt him release the energy wave. She could feel his magic, when he used it. She didn't tell him, in part because she enjoyed the tingling feeling of the magic, and in part because she didn't want him to hesitate. She knew that could be dangerous. She snuggled against him, as the blanket settled across them. It was a nice feeling, having someone to snuggle up to. She smiled as she fell asleep.


End file.
